Embarazo
by Celi-chii
Summary: Esos nueve duros meses vividos por el pobre de Sasuke Uchiha. Dialogue-fic, Drabble. SasuSaku.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Protagonistas: **__Sasuke y Sakura. (Naruto)_

_**Tipo: **__Drabble, Dialogue-fic._

_**Advertencia: **__lenguaje un poco malsonante en algunos momentos, alomejor un pelín de OoC en algunos instantes. Las palabras en __**negrita **__están dichas con retintín, o con sarcasmo._

_**Embarazo **_

_- Sasuke._

_- Hn._

_- Tengo sed._

_- …_

_- Sasuke._

_- Hnnnnn._

_- Mi boca está seca. Tengo sed._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Quiero beber._

_- Bebe._

_- ¡No puedo levantarme!_

_- ¿No tienes dos piernas?_

_- ¡No tengo autoestima, que es otra cosa!_

_- Hn._

_- ¡SASUKE!_

_- ¡Que ya voy, joder!_

_- No me quieres._

_- ¿Agua o zumo?_

_- ¡Sasuke que estamos en crisis!_

_- Económica, lo sabe todo el mundo._

_- Matrimonial, imbécil._

_- Pensaba que ganabas dinero en el hospital._

_- No es ese tipo de crisis._

_- ¿Nerviosa?_

_- ¡Un bache, Sasuke, un bache!_

_- Y ahora baches, ¿quieres dejar de hablar metafóricamente?_

_- __**Arrrg**__._

_- Te vas a ahogar poniéndote la almohada en la boca._

_- Era un antojo._

_- ¿Comes almohadas?_

_- Ironizaba._

_- Am._

_- ¿Y mi agua?_

_- ¿No era zumo?_

_- ¡No, Sasuke, dije agua!_

_- Toma._

_- __** .zumo**__._

_- Si cierras los ojos al tiempo que te tapas la nariz sabe igual que el agua._

_- Pareces tú el embarazado._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Estás insoportable._

_- ¿Me puedo dormir ya?_

_- ¿No te da vergüenza dormirte antes que tu esposa? _

_- ¿Te digo la verdad o miento?_

_- …_

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- Miente._

_- Oh sí cariño, me da muchísima vergüenza, esperaré a que te termines ese delicioso zumo con sabor a agua, mientras este se cuela por tus carnosos labios, para atravesar tu fina garganta, y…_

_- ¡No sigas! Mejor di la verdad._

_- Buenas noches._

_- ¡Arg!_

~ 0 ~

_- Sasuke._

_- …_

_- Sasuke. _

_- …_

_- ¡Sasuke!_

_- La madre que lo parió. _

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_- Qué remedio, me has despertado __**por segunda vez**__._

_- ¿Crees que nuestro bebé será niño o niña?_

_- Podríamos hablar de esto mañana, pasado, cuando quieras, pero ahora no, ¿vale?_

_- …_

_- ¡Oh vamos, no me llores ahora! Sakura… ¡Sakura, joder! ¡No empecemos! No volveré a caer en tus viles ojos de borrego a medio morir, conmigo no funcionan._

_- __**Snif snif.**_

_- Niño._

_- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si está claro que será niña!_

_- Hay que ver qué rápido te has recuperado del llanto._

_- No llevo con esta semillita 7 meses para que ahora me salga un niño, ¡que seguro que se parece a ti!_

_- ¿Y quién te dice que no es niño?_

_- Yo lo siento, soy su madre. Además, la fuerza con la que me da las pataditas no es tuya. Es __**mi**__ fuerza. _

_- Já._

_- Já, ¿qué?_

_- Sakura, soy yo el que ha puesto esa __**semillita.**__ Yo sé cómo __**plantar **__mis semillitas. Y estoy seguro de que el primero de mi clan será varón._

_- Lo que tú digas._

_- Pues claro._

_- Pues vale._

_- Hn._

_- Um._

_- Hn._

_- Um._

_- Hn._

_- ¡Um!_

~ 0 ~

_- ¡Oh Dios! ¡OH DIOS MÍO, SASUKE MIRA!_

_- ¡¿Qué pasa?!_

_- __**Se ha movido**__._

_- Joder, Sakura, ¿quieres dejar de pegarme esos sustos?_

_- Pero es que se ha movido._

_- Oh, qué bien._

_- ¿Quieres tocarlo?_

_- __**Hmp**__._

_- Mira._

_- No siento nada._

_- Que sí, mira. _

_- …_

_- …_

_- Que no Sakura, que no siento nada._

_- Pues yo te digo que se ha movido. Será que no te quiere._

_- No es eso. Simplemente como soy su padre, me tiene respeto._

_- __**O se la pelas**__._

_- Uy, te la estás jugando. _

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Algo que te dolerá._

_- ¿No te referirás a…?_

_- Oh, sí._

_- ¡No puedes! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Animal!_

_- Sabes que lo haré._

_- Mira Sasuke, como te comas mi último trozo de tarta de chocolate juro por Dios que este bebé no tendrá hermanitos nunca más, por lo menos no tuyos._

_- Si matas a tu adorado marido, este no podrá traerte ninguno de tus caros antojos nunca más._

_- Ni me podrá dar mimitos._

_- Yo no te doy mimitos._

_- Deberías._

_- ¿Debo?_

_- Con o sin embarazo debes mimar a tu adorada esposa._

_- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?_

_- Ah no sé, tú eres el __**casanova**__._

_- Y tú la __**princesita**__._

_- Pues tendrías que darme besitos así._

_- ¿En la nariz?_

_- O en la oreja._

_- ¿Y en los labios?_

_- Ah no, eso ya debes ganártelo Uchiha._

_- Vamos, estoy aguantando todo tu embarazo, yo creo que merezco al menos un beso._

_- Pues claro que no idiota, tú sol… _

_- …_

_- …_

_- …_

_- ¡Sasuke! _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡No me beses sin mi permiso! _

_- Soy tu marido, te besaré cuando quiera._

_- __**Hm**__._

_- Además, me dirás que no te ha gustado._

_- Tengo náuseas._

_- Já, Sakura, excusas tan baratas no, por favor._

_- No Sasuke, e-en serio… tengo náuseas… ¡voy a…!_

_- ¡Joder Sakura! ¡De esto se avisa! ¡Qué asco, mujer!_

_- ¡Estoy embarazada, bestia!_

_- Pobre bebé, nos saldrá amorfo con tanto mareo y vómito tuyo._

_- Oh, mira, se parecerá a su padre._

_- __**OH**__, qué golpe más bajo. _

_- Otra ve…_

_- ¡NO NO NO, EN LA ALFOMBRA NO! Oh, genial, era un regalo de mi abuela._

_- Cómprate otra._

_- Claro, con tu dinero, que las doctoras ganan mucho._

_- Y una mierda. Además, si no me hubieras besado no habría vomitado ni habría manchado tu querida alfombra putrefacta._

_- Ah, ¿que la culpa ahora es mía?_

_- Desde el principio._

_- Oye, ¿estás mejor?_

_- Sí, gracias._

_- Genial, porque ahora viene lo mejor. Tú te lo has buscado, __**Haruno**__. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Tu delicioso trozo de tarta de chocolate va a ser ferozmente devorado por mí._

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Sasuke vuelve aquí! ¡Tócalo y estás muerto!_

_- Demasiado tarde…_

_- ¡__**SASUKE**__!_

~ 0 ~

_- ¿Quieres calmarte?_

_- Estoy calmada, estoy muy calmada._

_- Claro, y yo soy __**Bratt Pit**__._

_- ¡Já! ¡Más quisieras!_

_- No empecemos._

_- Tienes razón, tienes razón, debo… ¡AH!_

_- Venga, tranquila._

_- ¡Joder Sasuke, duele!_

_- Pensaba que eras la fuerte y decidida Sakura. No sabía que eras una gallina, te quejas demasiado._

_- ¿QUE ME QUEJO DEMASIADO? Sasuke, estoy de part.__** DE PAR TO**__. _

_- Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Y escucha al doctor._

_- ¿Te crees que estar al lado mío mientras me dices "Tranquilízate" me sirve de algo?_

_- No sé qué pretendes que haga._

_- No sé, dime cosas bonitas, cariñosas, anímame. ¡Yo qué sé, deberías saberlo!_

_- Sabes que no soy de decir __**ese tipo**__ de cosas._

_- Y sabes que como no lo hagas acabarás en una camilla._

_- Te quiero._

_- …_

_- …_

_- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y te quedas tan pancho? ¿Pero de qué coño vas, Uchiha?_

_- Sakura, te acabo de decir que te quiero, quieres empujar y sacar al maldito bebé._

_- Genial, ahora insultas a mi hijo._

_- A __**nuestro**__ hijo._

_- ¡AH, DIOS!_

_- Vamos, piensa que dentro de unos minutos tendrás a un pequeño bebé entre tus brazos._

_- … tienes razón. Debo luchar por mi hijo._

_- Eso es._

_- Sí, deb¡AHHH!_

_- Oh vamos, no puede ser tan duro._

_- Sasuke, prueba __**tú **__a sacar algo del tamaño de un melón por __**ahí abajo**__._

_- ¿Oyes al doctor? Un último empujón. _

_- Sí, ¡AHH!_

_- Vamos, venga cariño._

_- ¡IIAAAA!_

_- Eso es, ¿has visto?_

_- Mi bebé, mi bebé, Sasuke, ¡__**MI BEBÉ**__!_

_- ¡Tranquila! Lo van a bañar, ¿sí?_

_- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

_- ¿Qué, qué, qué?_

_- Tenemos un bebé._

_- Eso parece, sí._

_- Aún no puedo creerlo. _

_- Yo tampoco…_

_- ¡Por fin le daré leche!_

_- Dejaré de verte enfadada._

_- ¡Le vestiré con cosas adorables!_

_- No volveré a comprarte más antojos._

_- ¡Seremos una gran familia!_

_- Y sobre todo, __**de vómitos nada**__._

_- Sasuke._

_- ¿Mm?_

_- Te amo._

_- Hacía tanto tiempo que no me decías eso, que no fuera para que te trajera más tarta de chocolate. Ya has vuelto, __**mi molesto**__**cerezo**__._

~ 0 ~

_- ¡Sasuke, corre! ¡SASUKE!_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Mira a Hikaru. _

_- Joder, pensaba que habíamos dejado atrás esto de los sustos sin sentido, Sakura._

_- Sus primeros pasos._

_- …_

_- ¡Sasuke!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡Trae una cámara, rápido!_

_- Oh dios, no me digas que eres de esas que graban __**todo**__ lo que hace el bebé._

_- Sasuke, son sus primeros pasos, esto es importante._

_- Ajam._

_- ¡La cámara!_

_- Que sí, ya voy._

_- ¿Ya la tienes?_

_- __**Hn**__._

_- Hikaru, mira a papá. Mira, mira a papá._

_- …_

_- Sasuke, dile algo._

_- ¿Qué le voy a decir?_

_- Háblale, para que te mire._

_- Hikaru._

_- ¡Con más cariño!_

_- __**Hikaru.**_

_- Sasuke, que alargues la __**u **__no lo va a hacer sonar más cariñoso._

_- __**Hikaru, corazón, mira a papá, ojos bonitos, cara linda, venga, mírame, hola cariño, HOLA CARIÑO**__._

_- …_

_- ¿De qué te ríes?_

_- …_

_- Sakura, para de reír. ¡Sakura!_

_- Lo s-siento… es que estabas tan… gracioso…_

_- Já, con que gracioso, ¿eh?_

_- Sep._

_- Gracioso va a ser cuando este niño con 6 años más diga que quiere más a papá que a mamá, eso __**sí**__ será gracioso._

_- No tienes tú fe, Uchiha._

_- No la necesito._

_- Claro._

_- Sí._

_- Pues muy bien._

_- Pues vale._

_- Pues me voy con Hikaru._

_- Hasta que llore por querer irse con papá._

_- El niño no es tan tonto._

_- __**Uy**__ lo que ha dicho._

_- Anda idiota, pon el temporizador de la cámara y ven a hacerte una foto con nosotros._

_- Por favor, eso es demasiado cursi._

_- Sasuke, __**quiero**__ esa foto, y la quiero __**ahora**__._

_- Está puesta, hará la foto en 10 segundos._

_- Ven cógeme._

_- Ah, ¿encima debo cogerte?_

_- Sasuke, ¿te callas?_

_- Quedan cuatro segundos, tiempo suficiente._

_- Tres._

_- Dos._

_- Sonríe._

~ 0 ~

_**Guau, ¿qué acabo de hacer?**_

_La verdad, estoy muy satisfecha con este dialogue-fic. A mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, me he reído pensando las situaciones, y lo he hecho desde el cariño, esperando que os guste tanto como a mí._

_**Creo que he cogido lo esencial del momento embarazo.**_

_Quiero decir, las típicas situaciones de marido y mujer en esos nueve duros meses de gestación – duros para el hombre, nosotras vivimos como reinas, chicas JAJA._

_**Creo haber adaptado la pareja.**_

_Creo que Sasuke y Sakura eran los que, a mi parecer, se ajustaban más a estos diálogos y a la manera de ser – espero no haber hecho mucho OoC._

_**Espero que os guste,**_

_nos vemos en la próxima._

"_**Recordad, un bonito review es mil veces mejor que un simple favorito".**_

_Gracias y hasta pronto._

_Atte,_

_**Celi-chii.**_


End file.
